


Nest for three

by poetdameron



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Alpha Chris Beck, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ares3some, F/M, M/M, Nesting, No mpreg, Omega Beth Johanssen, Omega Mark Watney, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Mark can't stop nesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nest for three

**Author's Note:**

> The title sucks and I'm very sorry.
> 
> So if you liked this, please reblog the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/131797028609/nesting-mark-too-adorable-i-cant-even) on tumblr!

**Nest for three**

 

“Baby?” 

That’s Chris, Mark is aware of this. Yet, he can’t stop. He needs to finish this for Beth and for their pup, he needs to finish before Beth starts getting chilly again. And Chris is walking toward him, he can smell his incredible amusing and territorial scent now that Beth is pregnant, he is scenting the whole house and its surrenders, is instinct and nature, Mark loves it like crazy. Beth is still taking a shower, her five-months belly making her look more adorable than ever and her sweet, calming and christmas like scent is fulfilling the alpha's lungs and Mark needs to finish this, this is the only way he can help right now.

“Baby, what are you doing?”  
“Not much, really.” He finally says, putting all the pillows of the house, including the ones from the living room, in his nest of blankets and other covers over their Queen size bed. “Betsy was saying she gets cold at night so I thought…” He shuts his mouth, Chris warming presence is behind him so he turns and sees his alpha’s concerned expression. “Well, I thought I could make her a better nest. Let’s face it: she sucks at nesting.”

“I HEARD YOU, WATNEY!” She says from the other room, already out fo the bath area and draining her body. “But you are also right!”

He is. Chris cross his arms, that I don’t believe you a single shit right now expression all over his body language and Mark decides to ignore it, working on his new nest so Beth can lay there in a minute or two. Beck then gets out and Johanssen enters the room on her pink ugly and too big payamas, ready to sleep once her hair is dry. Tey can hear Chris moving stuff near their room and Mark gets red when he realizes what he is doing, then hides his face from the alpha’s eyes when he enters the room again carrying their winter covers and leaving them at Mark’s side without saying a word.

“Thanks…” He says, this the most omega-like thing he has ever done in front of Chris and in a way, he was feeling almost intimidated by the fact that one of the two omegas in the room was pregnant.

It was stupid but it was also instinct and he couldn’t help it, just like Beth couldn’t help to feel a little possessive over Chris and his lap, and Chris couldn’t help cuddle more into Beth while sleeping. They knew about this, about how it was going to be once she could get pregnant. The maternity doctor told them: the best option was for both omegas to be pregnant at the same time but he decided not ot try. Yes, he was too old and it was risky, but he has never planned on having a kid of his own. And he loved this pup, he already did with all his heart, it was  _their pup_  but yet… instincts are instincts.

“What are you doing?” He noticed Beth moving some of the blankets. “Oh, you don’t like them there?”  
“Hmmm… I was thinking… Chris should sleep in the middle, not me. I got it, you two are males and more warm than me but I feel like… Chris should be in the middle.”  
“Agree.” Said the doctor leaving the rest of the covers at Mark’s feet. “If you want, baby.”

Mark nodded, a little smile crossing his lips and his heart warmed like never before. God, he was so lucky. Beth entered the new nest, Mark passed her the rest of the covers so she would put them as she wanted, this was for her and the pup after all. Then she kissed him on the lips, sweet like only she knows and he felt Chris’ arms on his waist, his red and tender lips on his neck, searching for his bonding mark until his teeth fitted there again, Mark giggled at the little bite. 

“You know you are mine no matter what, right? Both of you…” He said in a small voice.   
Mark nodded again, Beth taking her hand and looking up at him. “Yeah… and you are ours.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
